Rockman Legends
by Nara Shikamaru
Summary: Collection of various short stories revolving around the RockmanMegaman crew. Not affiliated with Rockman DashMegaman Legends in any way. I'll try to keep it G-rated. First arc: The City.


Rockman Legends

Anyone who knows me personally knows I'm a fan of short stories. Here is the beginning of a series of them that will never be completed, based on the Rockman/Megaman world.

---

Scenario 1: Rockman

---

Today, there would be no battle armor. Just his average, every day clothes. It'd be nice to blend in. Of course, he would wear no helmet today; instead, his wild hair was free to stick up as it pleased. And for heaven's sake, no buster on his arm. He didn't want to scare anyone.

Dr. Hikari was going to take he and his sister out the city he had saved so many times before. He said it was time for a break, and to spend some time relaxing. Of course, Rush was padding along beside him, looking somewhat frail now that he was devoid of his red armor.

Even though Roll normally dressed in average clothes, today she was all dressed up. The slim robot girl wore a pink dress today, complete with western-styled frills and dark red patterns along the hem. Bright red and polished shoes with golden clasps adorned her feet, and she wore a white ribbon in her hair, as opposed to the customary red or green ones.

Dr. Hikari himself made no special effort to dress for the occasion; his white lab coat was enough for anyone to recognize his importance. He did, however, throw on a splash of cologne, for whatever reason.

The way they dressed, however, made Rock ever so conscious of his own attire. Blue slacks and a white button-up shirt tucked in were all he had worn today, aside from his casual leather shoes for when he wasn't busting the evil robots of Wily make.

"Aa, Rockman," Dr. Hikari began, "even though it's not likely, I've brought the armor chamber inside our airship just in case there's an attack. It's been peaceful for a while now, and I hate to ruin your day off if the need arises, but it's better safe than sorry."

"Hai, sir. I don't mind much, as long as nobody gets hurt." That was Rock for you, the robot boy with a soul.

Roll was looking boredly out the window of their little aircraft, chin boredly appointed atop her bent wrist. It occured to Rock that he didn't know what his sister did for fun, so he presented the question to her with due haste. "Roll-chan, maa.. whenever we go to the city, what exactly do you do there for fun?"

Roll looked up, the traces of boredom suddenly leaving her, and he learned the finer aspects of what life was supposed to be: shopping, games, and food. Even though they were robots, Dr. Hikari had been kind enough to instill them the ability to taste, and they did enjoy that. Nevertheless, the Roll back at the lab and the one he was learning about now seemed to be two different entities. He rather liked it.

"Ehehe... We're about to land, you two, so get ready." The vehicle swerved inbetween several others of a similar design, before gradually descending to the cleared off area near a mall for the parking of aircraft.

Dr. Hikari reached into his pocket and withdrew a small blue watch and a red collar. He clipped the collar onto Rush then handed the watch to me. "It tells time, serves as a calculator, two-way communicator, and I put a credit of 3,000 Zennys on it for you to spend. But most importantly, if there's any trouble, you can push the button on the side and you'll be teleported to the chamber in the ship. Rush has the same feature on his collar." Suddenly, another light clicked in the good doctor's head, and pulled from his front pocket a small necklace with a medium-sized gold medallion on it, then slid it around Roll's neck. "Just in case he needs backup, I went ahead and brought your buster along. Open the medallion up and hit the button to be transported back here and grab it from the armor tank."

Now that the preparations had been done, Dr. Hikari grinned widely beneath his beard. "Go have fun, now. Meet back in four hours. I'm going to go see a colleague of mine, Dr. Cossack. He flew in from Russia and he has some designs that may help with the new project I'm working on." After they said their good-byes, the group split up. Roll would patrol the mall with her alotted 3,000 Zennys, Dr. Hikari would go visit Cossack's hotel, and Rock and Rush would visit everywhere they could.

And so they started with the downtown marketplace, where various goods of different origins were bartered for and sold off at any given time. He felt sort of out of place, aside from being a robot, with his newly pressed clothes, while everyone else appeared to be dirty rags and sheets. But they for the most part had smiles on their faces, and that alone was enough to acquit any unrest Rock had felt.

As he was about to leave, however, something caught his eye towards the end of the line; an angry man with purple hair and purple kabuki faint down his face was arguing with a man about a small purple rock lying between them. Flustered, the purple-haired man left and didn't come back. Rock couldn't place it, but he recognized him from somewhere, that man in black. "Oh well, he can't be TOO important.."

Rock found himself at that same booth, however, and made an inquiry as to the origin of the little shard of rock. The old man who was selling it responded thus: "About six months ago, there was a crash about 50 kilometers away, and several of these shards were harvested. I managed to take one before the rest were taken away, and it's brought me good luck up 'till now. I feel much older suddenly, and I'm trying to sell it off to a good person."

"Is that why you were arguing with the other man? He wasn't a good person?"

"He had an evil glint in his eye. I didn't trust him. That kind of luck in his hands would do nobody any good at all, I'm sure.. you on the other hand, I think it would do good in your hands."

Rock glanced down to Rush, who was boredly sniffing at the edge of the stand. He knew good and well where it came from; it had to do with the evil energy Duo was trying to track down. Dr. Hikari would be pleased to examine it a bit, and then he was sure it would be destroyed as per Duo's wishes. "Hai, hai! How much do you want for it? I only have 3,000 Zennys but I'll gladly pay that for it. If it isn't enough, I can work for you for a couple of hours longer ... "

"Gracious no, boy, I couldn't ask for that much! It's just a shard of rock. 800 Zennys bodes well 'nough for me. No matter how 'tis, 800 is as high as I'll go."

"You've got a deal!" The old man pulled up an ancient looking credit machine, but it was still compatible with Rock's state of the art watch. He plugged it in, and as he was transmitting the data he added an extra 200, along with: "Don't worry, sir, it's because I think you're a nice person and it will do you some good!" After the transaction, the two thanked one another, and Rock and Rush finally departed.

Examining the shard of rock more closely, Rock could actually feel the energy escaping into his palm. Such a small piece, yet it contained such power... no wonder Duo wanted it in his hands alone. He pocketed it, and decided he'd go check on Roll at the mall.

About two blocks away from the mall, however, one of the larger skycrapers burst into flames, followed by a shattering of stone and glass. Up at the top, Rock could see a robot clad in black standing beside a purple canine-like robot. Large fins decorated the helmet.

"Forte!"


End file.
